It is known to fit steering wheels in motor vehicles on the steering columns and to fix them on the same from above by means of a nut or screw. A steering wheel fixing is also known from German Patent DE 44 15 765 A where the steering wheel hub has a clamping element engaging in the steering column. The steering column is provided with notched teeth which are associated with corresponding teeth in the steering wheel hub. A clamping groove which is associated with a clamping element in the steering wheel hub is provided in the area of the notched teeth in the steering spindle for axially locking the steering wheel hub, and thus the steering wheel, on the steering column. The clamping element thereby extends transversely to the steering column. With this type of fixing it is possible to mount an airbag unit on the steering wheel prior to fixing the steering wheel on the steering column since screwing up the nut from above is not necessary.
Contact units are known for transferring the electrical energy and signals between stationary structural groups and the steering wheel of the motor vehicle. These contact units have a stator fixed on the steering column and a rotor fixed on the steering wheel. A cable runs between the two and is wound up and down during rotation of the steering wheel in dependence on the turning direction. The stator and rotor have plug contacts by means of which they are connected with the steering column and steering wheel.
In practice, the contact unit is mounted at the same time as fitting the steering wheel on the steering column. It is also known from practice to pre-fit the rotor as well as the stator on the steering wheel. Fitting the steering wheel on the steering column takes place in a defined position, preferably when the vehicle wheels are aligned straight. The rotary position of the contact unit must correspond during fitting to this defined position. It is therefore desirable that the contact unit prefitted on the steering wheel already has this position and that this is maintained even during assembly. This has been possible up until now only very expensively by means of separate parts. The same also applies to dismantling .